ENAMORADA
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Mi primer song-fic, hecho con la cancion enamorada de miranda.. ironicamente... lo subo aqui hasta ahora   u


SONGFIC ENAMORADA

Al momento de  
>Ser realista<br>Nunca me  
>Considere una<br>Especialista.

Para ser sincera nunca fui muy buena en mis relaciones sociales, aun con mis amigos y mucho menos en oto tipo de relaciones, mi timidez e inseguridad siempre me hacían estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola, es por eso que no me considero una especialista.

Y sin embargo  
>Algo en mí<br>Cambio  
>Se exactamente<br>Como sucedió.

Pero sin embargo algo cambio, de pronto no me siento igual tengo extraños impulsos y maravillosos sentimientos que nunca tuve antes y se exactamente como fue que todo sucedió.

Mi corazón  
>Palpita (boom)<br>Cada vez que ese  
>Hombre se me<br>Acercaba.

Mi corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a latir con gran intensidad cada vez que ese chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de zorro se me acercaba.

Y con el tiempo  
>Me empezó a<br>Gustar  
>Debo decir que<br>No me fue tan  
>Mal.<p>

Y mientras mas pasaba junto a el las emociones y mis sentimientos crecieron mas por el, y creo que me empezó a gustar, su forma de sonreír sin importar que tan mal le fuera, esa confianza en si mismo y su gran determinación de no rendirse ante nada, debo decir que no me fue tan mal.

Como de repente  
>Todo se ha<br>Ordenado  
>Desde que ha<br>Llegado  
>Mi vida cambio.<p>

De pronto todo en mi vida todo comenzó a tener orden y estabilidad no se como pero es como si su presencia, su sonrisa lograra hacer que yo tenga el valor y la fuerza para hacer las cosas que quiero. En verdad mi vida ha cambiado desde que el llego.

Ya no soy la  
>Misma<br>Que tu  
>Conociste<br>Entonces.

Yo ya no soy la misma chica tímida y miedosa que era desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, ahora soy mas abierta y mas efusiva gracias a ti.

Ahora estoy  
>Mucho mejor!<p>

y ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Porque me di  
>Cuenta<br>Que tuvo  
>Sentido<br>Haber recorrido  
>Lo que recorrí.<p>

Porque estoy segura de que todo lo que paso no fue en vano todo lo que ocurrió tuvo sentido para mi, y me ayudo en muchas cosas en mi vida.

Si al final de  
>Cuentas<br>El era mí  
>Recompensa.<p>

Y al fina de cuentas tú resultaste ser mi recompensa y por fin estoy a tu lado y soy muy feliz de eso porque ahora esa sonrisa es para mi y se que tengo tu amor.

Que suerte  
>Que nunca me<br>Fui.

Que suerte que decidí no cambiarme de escuela porque de haberlo hecho no te habría conocido y nada habría cambiado. Que suerte que nunca me fui.

Yo nunca fui  
>Muy afortunada<br>Mis anteriores  
>Novios no me<br>Cuidaban.

Nunca fui una chica afortunada todos mis novios anteriores nunca me cuidaban y de hecho paresia no importarles en lo absoluto y que solo estaba conmigo por ser la hija del poderoso empresario hiashi hyuga.

Me maltrataban y  
>Me hacían llorara<br>Y nadie me venia a  
>Consolar.<p>

Me maltrataban y me trataban como si yo no fuera nadie, lo único que les importaba era la fama que obtenían al ser el novio de la hija del gran hiashi hyuga y yo todas las noches me desahogaba sola en mi habitación y nadie me consolaba.

Ahora estoy  
>Como loca<br>Pensando que  
>Voy a comerle la<br>Boca.

Ahora estoy impaciente no soporto estar lejos de el y en lo único que puedo pensar es en sus labios, eso que me cautivaron con su sonrisa y en lo único que pienso es en besarlo hasta que ya no lo soporte mas, quiero comerme su boca a besos.

Quiero besarlo  
>Hasta sentir<br>Dolor  
>Y someterlo al<br>Más hermoso  
>Amor.<p>

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir que mis labios sangren y no pueda soportar más el dolor todo con tal de someterlo al mas hermoso y maravilloso amor.

Como de repente  
>Todo se ha<br>Ordenado  
>Desde que ha<br>Llegado  
>Mi vida cambio.<p>

De pronto todo en mi vida todo comenzó a tener orden y estabilidad no se como pero es como si su presencia, su sonrisa lograra hacer que yo tenga el valor y la fuerza para hacer las cosas que quiero. En verdad mi vida ha cambiado desde que el llego y ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo al estar a su lado.

Ya no soy la  
>Misma<br>Que tu  
>Conociste<br>Entonces.

Yo ya no soy la misma chica tímida y miedosa que era desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, ahora soy más abierta y más efusiva y sobre todo más feliz por estar a tu lado.

Ahora estoy  
>Mucho mejor!<p>

Y ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Porque me di  
>Cuenta<br>Que tuvo  
>Sentido<br>Haber recorrido  
>Lo que recorrí.<p>

Porque estoy segura de que todo lo que paso no fue en vano todo lo que ocurrió tuvo sentido para mi, y me ayudo en muchas cosas en mi vida y gracias a eso estoy junto a ti.

Si al final de  
>Cuentas<br>El era mí  
>Recompensa.<p>

Y al fina de cuentas tú resultaste ser mi recompensa y por fin estoy a tu lado y soy muy feliz de eso porque ahora esa sonrisa es para mi y se que tengo tu amor.

Que suerte  
>Que nunca me<br>Fui.

Que suerte que decidí no cambiarme de escuela porque de haberlo hecho no te habría conocido y nada habría cambiado. Que suerte que nunca me fui.


End file.
